stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Sally (NCC-201591)
(Delta class Shuttle) (Aeon class Timeship) Tholian Widow Fighter}}The USS Sally (NCC-201591) is a Galaxy X class starship in the early 25th century. She is the first starship to bear the name, and has served for Starfleet since it's construction, and has participated in multiple temporal missions, as formerly commanded by Captain Sarah Walker, followed by the vessels destruction, eventual replacement by it's alternate universe counterpart of identical design, and subsequent recommissioning as now commanded by Fleet Admiral Nat Wallace. History The vessel's construction began sometime in 2409, already employing various technologies developed in the conflicts against the Klingon Empire and Borg Collective, and was finished in the first months of 2410, and commanded by Captain Sarah Walker during the conflicts with the Undine, participated in Operation: Delta Rising, and joined a number of Special Task Forces commanded by Admiral Nat Wallace, and finally, in fleet actions lead by the admiral in fighting Temporal Incursions. The Alliance Incident Sometime in 2410, then Fleet admiral Nat Wallace was replaced by a changeling who proceeded to form an Alliance between the Iconian T'Ket, a militant Cardassian faction lead by Gul Kentar, a Breen faction, a Tholian faction, and numerous Dominion members. After the renegade changeling kidnapped a number of crew members from the , Sarah went after the , leading to the Sally's destruction. ( ) Alternate Universe Replacement Sometime later, a wormhole was discovered to an alternate universe, and the alternate universe counterpart of the changeling, disguised as that universe's Admiral Sarah Walker, moved many of her forces into the prime universe, along with her universe's USS Sally. The vessel remained in the Sarahara Dyson Sphere until being eventually returned to Admiral Nat as a gesture of goodwill to their eventually returning captured Starfleet crew members in return for freeing the entirety of the Dominion from Infamous Armada control. The admiral soon recommissioned the vessel under it's existing name and registry, under his own personal command, as his new flagship, although briefly transferring to the , he eventually transferred back to the Sally again. ( ) Starship Layout Bridge The main bridge of the Sally was located on Deck 1, like other Galaxy class starships. The layout was not unlike that of the main bridges of other Galaxy class bridges, although reconfigured for a different mission profile. Extra supports are built into various structures. The dedicated First Officer and Counselor seats have been removed, although the additional seats are now of matching size, and would be typically occupied by the First Officer, Counselor, or other officer(s) anyway. Along the right side of the bridge are the Tactical II (primarily for defense and internal security), Intelligence (complete with access to the Starfleet Intelligence database), and Science/Sensor Monitor stations. The back wall's consoles are all for various ship systems and damage control, while the left wall consoles manage various operations purposes, from managing minor on-ship missions to Fleet Operations and of course, communications. The front Flight Control and Operations consoles remain largely unchanged from the usual. USS_Sally_Bridge1.jpg|The bridge of the original USS Sally before being destroyed. USS_Sally_Bridge2.jpg|The bridge of the alternate universe USS Sally, having taken the place of the original. Battle Bridge The vessel's contained a Battle Bridge, alike other Galaxy class starships. Other Facilities While most Galaxy class vessels are built for exploration, the Sally is instead built for wartime operations. All provisions for civilians have been removed, and the number of science and medical labs has been reduced in number, but those that remain are still fully capable. The extra space, as much of it as there is, has been allocated for various military purposes; additional crew bunks, training facilities, engineering facilities, etc. among them. Technology The USS Sally was built with a number of elite technologies. The engines and the main deflector have been augmented with technologies developed by MACO and Battle Group Omega to fight the Borg, and both the shields and Warp Core were more recently enhanced with technology built to defend against attacks from the Iconians. The weapons, too, are top of the line, and some experimental, including a load of Quantum Phase and Terran Taskforce Photon torpedoes that can be fired from the existing torpedo launchers, and the Phaser Arrays can be modulated to fire Quantum Phase Beams, as can the Main Deflector. She is also equipped with a Quantum Phase modulator that can reset the quantum state of the auxiliary subsystems, making it almost impossible to disable or destroy them directly. She is also equipped with other systems that enhance the weapons, many of which are modular to allow easy removal and installation as needed. The vessel was also equipped with an experimental, so-far glitch free phasing cloaking device. It is only used for specific emergencies. This starship also carries a small supply of Red Matter, which can be loaded into highly experimental, and even more dangerous Red Matter torpedoes. So far, they have never actually been used. Auxiliary Craft * , a Delta class shuttlecraft previously used by the AU Nat and some of the crew, presumably transferred to the Sally after the vessel was recommissioned. * , an Aeon class Timeship. Command Crew See: Category:USS Sally (NCC-201591) personnel * Commanding Officer (CO) ** Captain Sarah Walker (2410, Original) ** Admiral Sarah Walker (2410, Alternate Universe) ** Fleet Admiral Nat Wallace (2410) * First Officer/Executive Officer (XO) ** Captain Sarah Walker (2410) ** Commander Burt Troy (2410, Briefly) * Second Officer/Chief Tactical Officer ** Captain Jim Dennison (2410) ** Lieutenant Commander Narekkun (2410) * Intelligence Officer ** Lieutenant Commander Pevro (2410) * Science Officer ** Commander Scott Aughtry (2410) ** Lieutenant Commander Pevro (2410) * Chief Engineer ** Commander 11 of 14 (2410) * Operations Manager (Ops) ** Commander Burt Troy (2410) * Flight Controller (Conn)/Security Chief ** Commander Sek (2410) * Chief Medical Officer ** Commander 8 of 14 (2410) Trivia and Other Notes The USS Sally originally had the registry number NCC-201591-F, however, decided that such a high registry number having been used on six starships before this one, built in the early 25th century, didn't make any sense, and retconned it, despite it's only ever appearing once, shortly before it was changed. Appendices Ships commissioned Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy (modified) class starships